


Call Me Munehisa (RyujiXIwai)

by pjjftttttf



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Dry Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjjftttttf/pseuds/pjjftttttf
Summary: Hellfire - the newest model shotgun in Untouchable. An anxious Ryuji trying to build up confidence doesn't have enough money to pay for it, so a sexually pent-up Iwai offers him an alternative way of paying. Good thing the way of paying is something that Ryuji is an expert in - pleasuring other men!
Relationships: Iwai Munehisa/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 15





	1. Building Up the Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear any confusion, "Text" is for speech, and 'Text' is for the characters thoughts!  
> Hi there! This is my second fanfiction now! If you're interested in a Ren and Ryuji story, or want to read more gay Persona stories, be sure to check out my profile.  
> Ryuji's age is legal in this story.

Not even the blinding sunlight reached the deep insides of Shibuya’s shady back-alleys. After some venturing away from Central Street, there it was: the airsoft shop, Untouchable. Ironically, he wasn’t feeling untouchable in the slightest. Stood on the opposite side of the alleyway to the door, his eyes watched Iwai, the shop owner, sat behind the counter. The lump in his throat got heavier as he gulped, before messaging the group. 

5:48PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: Guys, do I really have to do this?  
5:48PM – Ann Takamaki: Come on Ryuji, this will be good for you.  
5:49PM – Makoto Niijima: I agree. Don’t you want to improve your confidence?  
5:52PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: My confidence don’t need improvin’!  
5:52PM – Makoto Niijima: You took your time to write that. You sure you weren’t hesitant with that statement?  
5:53PM – Ren Amamiya: Ryuji, we’re only asking you to do this for your own benefit. Haven’t you realized that you only stand up to adults when you’re angry?  
5:54PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: What about it?  
5:55PM – Ann Takamaki: Don’t you get it? You only ever really have confidence when you’re full of rage.  
5:56PM – Ren Amamiya: Need I remind you what you did during Operation Maidwatch?  
5:56PM – Ann Takamaki: …During what?  
5:57PM – Futaba Sakura: Operation Maidwatch? 

Heat flared on his cheeks, making them a bright red. 

5:57PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: Dude, you weren’t supposed to fucking tell them about that!  
5:58PM – Futaba Sakura: You two are such pervs.  
5:58PM – Ren Amamiya: Hey, I wanted nothing to do with it.  
6:01PM – Haru Okumura: OK, I think we’re getting a bit off-track here. We just want you to have more confidence in yourself Ryuji, especially when it comes to interacting with adults. Confidence that isn’t rooted in anger. You went to this shop with Ren before, right?  
6:01PM – Ren Amamiya: Yeah, that’s right. But he got nervous and walked out halfway through us getting new guns.  
6:01PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: Hey! Can you blame me? This dude is freakin’ intimidating!  
6:02PM – Ren Amamiya: He’s really not.  
6:03PM – Makoto Niijima: This is what we mean, Ryuji. You act tough, and in the Metaverse you are, but this is the ‘real world’ you we’re trying to help here. We’re your friends! Just go in there and buy a new weapon, you can’t rely on Ren to get everything prepared for you all the time.  
6:03PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: I guess…  
6:04PM – Futaba Sakura: Hey, don’t forget you guys did the same for me when I was shy around people! You’ve got this, Skull!  
6:04PM – Haru Okumura: Good luck, Ryuji! We’ll see you at the hideout later! 

“Damnit!” He shouted at his phone, wanting to crush it. ‘What do those shitheads know anyway?!’ After aggressively shoving his phone back into his trouser pocket, his pair of eyes shifted up, going back to staring at Iwai. Munehisa Iwai, who sensed someone had been watching him for a while now, took attention away from the newspaper he was reading and looked back at Ryuji in the corner of his left eye. Ryuji, in a panicked state, darted out of his field of vision. 

“Agh…” He winced at his nervousness. ‘Maybe I do need to overcome this. I mean…’ Back resting on the concrete wall, Ryuji thinks. ‘…There’s my dad, and Kamoshida…’ He feels the flames of anger resurfacing and holds his heavy head in his hands. ‘…and even though Madarame, Kaneshiro and Okumura never did anything to me, seeing what my friends went through has just made me hate these shittin’ adults even more!’  
‘…But I know not every adult is bad. I love my mom, and Boss has helped us all out so many times. And if I assume every adult is bad, am I really any better than them, constantly judging and using us younger people?’ Ryuji raised his head and stood up properly. ‘All I gotta do is go in there and buy a new gun, right? I can do that.’ He whipped the phone back out. 

6:07PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: I’m gonna do it. Thanks, guys. 

He put his phone away immediately after sending it. After sighing, his feet shuffle towards the store entrance and walk in.


	2. An Awkward Encounter

The inside of Untouchable had an uncomfortable aura, to say the least. The room was barely lit, not helped by being in the shady alleys, both figuratively and literally, and the foul smell radiating from the military food machine was rancid. The walls were lined with hanged goods, all carefully placed so as much could be displayed as possible. Iwai had his feet up, his head under the newspaper.  
‘Surely he would’ve heard the door open?’ Ryuji walks up to the glass counters, which were smudged with fingerprints but filled with accessories.

“Hey, uh…”

“So, you finally came in, huh?” His voice was dark, mature and rough.

“Huh?!” Ryuji’s eyes widened and he tried to gulp in his nervousness. ‘Fuck, did he see me after all?’

Iwai lowered the newspaper and sighed with a serious look on his face. “For God’s sake, it was you hanging around outside, wasn’t it?”

‘He looks muscular for an older dude, and his jawline is sharp as hell!’ He couldn’t help the red blush from pouring onto his face. “I, uh… yeah. That was me.”

A smirk brushed along his lips. “You’re kinda wimpy, aren’t ya? What’s a kid like you doing…?” He stopped his question and proposed another one as he stared up at Ryuji’s head. “Wait a minute, have you been here before?”

Hands in pockets and eyes looking away, he responds. “Yeah, I came with my friend once.”

A lightbulb lit up in Iwai’s head. “Ah, that’s it. The bleached hair. No missing that. You were with Ren, weren’t you?”

“Wait, you know Ren?” Asked a shocked Ryuji.

“Yes, I do. Me and him have a… special arrangement, shall we say.”

“What kind of arrangement?”

Iwai glared at the boy. “Don’t poke your nose where it doesn’t belong, idiot.” Ryuji gulped at his harsh tone. “You don’t need to know.”

“S-Sorry.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with an equally awkward grin.

“That’s better.” He lowered his feet, which were in his usual black boots, and sat up in his seat. “Well, since you’re a friend of Ren’s, I guess I can help you out.” He looked away and sighed. “God, I fucking hate this place.”

“Why do you work here if you don’t wanna be here?”

Iwai huffed. “I have my reasons, kid. Anyways…” He looks back up at him. “What do you want?”

He recollected himself. “Ah, yes, uh, I need a new model gun.”

Iwai squinted his eyes. “I don’t just sell guns in here, you know.” He remarks, pointing at a collection of t-shirts hanging on the wall. “I remember last time you were here; you needed guns then as well. Makes me wonder what you use them for.” Ryuji was going to give an excuse, but Iwai raised his hand towards him. “I don’t wanna hear it. Just don’t get me involved if something goes wrong, got it?”

He nodded his head. “I need a replica of a shotgun. Something really realistic!”

“Hmm… I might have something you want.”

Ryuji watched him as he stood up, finding he needed to look up to see his face. ‘Damn, he’s really tall!’

He walked into the storage room situated to his right in his long, grey coat, black turtleneck sweater and greyish-blue jeans, and the blond boy watched until the door closed behind him.

Ryuji felt his heart pumping under his red t-shirt. ‘Why am I… breathing so fast? Am I anxious? No, that’s not it; I feel ok around him so far. So, why am I feeling like…?’ After feeling something poke in his trousers, he gulped as he looked down and watched a bulge form in his trousers. “Aw, crap!”


	3. Hellfire

After a few minutes, the dark grey-haired man walked back out with a box in both of his hands, then placing it on the table.

Ryuji, who had already sorted out his erection, looked at him. ‘I mean, he’s pretty good looking for an older guy…’

“This, young man…” He opened the box, and an impressive replica was sat inside. Ryuji couldn’t even tell it was a fake at first. “…is Hellfire. You wanted something really realistic? How about impressive, too? The real ones of these are the most powerful shotguns you can get in Japan at the moment.”

“Woooaaahhhh!” Excitement was building up inside, and Ryuji was terrible at masking it. “This is freakin’ amazing!” His wide eyes and massive smile almost lit up in the dim store, with Iwai noticed.

‘He’s kinda cute, getting all excited like this.’

‘This would be effin’ awesome for the Metaverse! No shadows are gonna wanna try me with this baby!’ Ryuji looked up at Iwai’s mature face with glee. “Yeah, I think I gotta take that one then!”

Iwai smirked again and looked back at the boy, who was in his summer school uniform of a red t-shirt with red and black tartan trousers. ‘It looks good on him.’ “Right then.” He closed the box and drifted his index finger at the price tag. “That’ll be ¥25,600.”

“WHAT?!” His exclamation was like he had shouted through a siren.

“HEY!” Iwai bellowed back, displaying his dominance. “Be quiet! I don’t want no damn noise complaints!”

Taken aback, he apologised. ‘The fuck did Ren mean this dude ain’t scary?!’ His erection, which he had stood up to mask it in his trousers, pulsed. ‘Although, his manliness is actually kinda attractive too.’ He awkwardly took out his wallet and stared at the money inside. His head felt heavy again, and it seemed like the distance between him and the wallet was getting further and further with every second. ‘They didn’t give me nearly enough for something like this…’ “…Um, so…”

“Let me guess, not enough money?” Ryuji gritted his teeth and looked at the floor in silence. “I guessed not, considering you’re in high school and all. Don’t waste my time, kid.” He let out an angry sigh before picking the box back up.

“No, wait! Please, I really need that!” He begged at the middle-aged man.

‘This little shit doesn’t know when to give up, does he?’ “And what the fuck do you think you’re gonna do to get it?”

“I-I don’t know! I just…” Memories of Ryuji messing up during Palace missions race through his mind. The sounds of Morgana shouting insults and the disappointment in everyone’s sighs were loud. ‘…I’m tired of having to apologise for my mistakes. I don’t wanna feel useless anymore.’ He clenched his fists, his right hand squeezing the wallet. “…You wouldn’t understand. It’s just really important to me.”

His patience, if not short enough already, was running even thinner. But, at the same time, he could tell Ryuji was being genuine. “Damnit kid, fine. How much money do you have?”

A relieved Ryuji opened up his wallet and handed over most of what was inside into Iwai’s palm. Both of their hands gently brushed as they pulled them away. ‘He feels so rough, but also so warm.’

‘He feels so smooth.’

The notes shuffled from one hand to the other as Iwai counted out loud. “¥9,000, ¥9,500 and finally…” He moved the last note over to his left hand. “…¥10,000.” He smiled at the blond boy. “So, you’re ¥15,600 short, huh?”

“Y-Yeah…” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head, his bicep bulging slightly.

‘He looks good. Probably works out.’ Iwai proposed an offer to the boy. “Right, you can give me this ¥10,000 and I’ll forget about the rest, if you do something for me.”

A smile emerged on his lips. “Thanks! What do you want me to do, go clean the back room or summin’?”

“No.” His dark smirk returned as he grabbed his crotch, which was tenting his dick inside. Looking down at his impressive bulge, Ryuji’s eyes widened with shock. “I’ve got something else for you to do.”


	4. His Hands

“HUH?! What the hell do you want me to do?!” Ryuji shouted, his voice getting higher in pitch with every word.

“You heard me. You can help me out or get the fuck out.” He replied harshly, unzipping the fly of his jeans so the head of his cock poked through, which grew out like a long flower, ready to spread it’s seeds.

“You want me to play with that?! That shit’s fucking huge!” As shocked and bewildered as he was, he found himself not being able to look away from his member. ‘It’s so big… bigger than any other cock I’ve ever had before… but is this just another shitty adult using me? I don’t know what the fuck is going on…’ His own bulge started to tent out again, which Iwai noticed.

“Impressed by the size of a real man, huh? It’s a whole nine inches, just for you. So, you gonna jump over the counter and play, or are you just as wimpy as I thought you were?”

‘…but I do know that for an older guy, he looks good as hell. And he’s huge… it’s so long, and…thick… Fuck it, I want it.’ “Hell yeah, I will!” He responded ecstatically, using his muscular arms to raise himself over the counter and sliding over to the other side. He confidently grasped onto the cock, finding it so long he needed to take it into both hands. ‘Holy shit, he feels so warm, and he’s pulsing like mad. I need to visit here more often!’

‘Ngh… his hands are so soft. It’s been a little while since I’ve felt something this good.’ Iwai took Ryuji’s chin into his right hand and forced him to look up at him. “You were quick to decide. You been with guys before?”

“Yeah, I have!” He proudly proclaimed, stroking the thick cock with both hands. “I, uh…” He blushed a light pink on his cheeks, embarrassed about his sexual history. “I’m known by a lot of guys at school to be pretty easy to get with. I find sex is a great way to deal with my stress and my anger, and they do too. I get especially busy during exam time; I get barely any time to study…” He teased, his face mere centimeters away from Iwai’s, enjoying the warm breath from Iwai’s nose on his lips.

He darkly chuckled before leaning into the boy’s face and kissing him deeply, his dominant tongue invading Ryuji’s warm mouth. “Sounds like you’re a hungry little thing, aren’t ya?” He looked down and watched Ryuji’s hands work away at his cock. “You certainly know what you’re doing, that’s for sure. That’s a Shujin uniform, right?”

“Yeah, well, at least my trousers are.” He giggled to himself.

His eyes wondered past Ryuji’s shoulders, looking down. “Yeah, I see why you’re popular with the boys at school.” The man’s crafty, rough and beefy hands wormed their way down his back, cupping his ass cheeks.

He enjoyed finding himself powerless inside Iwai’s dominant grasp, unable to resist. He pressed his chest against Iwai’s, noticing how soft his sweater felt against his bare arms. His bulge and Iwai’s dick rubbed against each other, and he felt his underwear getting damp with pre-cum already. ‘I’m already close… this dude must be a Sex-God or something!’

“Do they make your uniform tight enough?” He laughed. “I’m glad my son isn’t in high school yet, who knows if he’d be able to study with a cutie like you hanging around.” His manly hands squeezed the plump ass cheeks.

“Nugh… It’s a secret, what happens at school. None of my friends know, and the boys don’t want anyone knowing they’re into other boys either. But you’re the first adult I’ve been with, and I think I like it…” He was very happy to keep verbally teasing Iwai like this. Something inside Ryuji was hoping Iwai would punish him for being such an easy tease. His hands continued to stroke on the man’s massive member.

‘His hands are like magic… so soft, yet so in control. He ain’t lying, he certainly knows his way around a cock.’ He gave his ass cheeks another harsh squeeze, which made Ryuji flinch with excitement and his bulge throb with lust. “Well, your hands are good enough, but how about you show me what that pretty little mouth can do?”

“Try and stop me!”


	5. Ren?

The ground was cold and hard on his knees. Ryuji sat underneath the counter, specifically the wooden section that Iwai always sat in front of, so no customers would be able to see him. Iwai stood in front of him, his long and thick cock mere inches away from Ryuji’s face. From where he was standing, anyone who walked in wouldn’t be able to tell that anything was happening.

Only the feeling of pure lust was racing in Ryuji’s heart. ‘I hate shitty adults who use young people, but I wish more adult guys would use me like this! Oh man, he’s so big and juicy! I’d take this over Mishima any day! It smells so manly and good too…’

He couldn’t wait any longer. He gripped the cock in both hands and guided the head towards his tongue, which he had flattened out.

“Ngh…!” Iwai moaned slightly in shock as he felt the blond boy’s wet tongue slide on his sensitive head. When Ryuji kissed it, both of their breathing started getting heavier.

‘No wonder my heart was pounding so fast earlier, this dude is fucking hot! He tastes as good as he looks too…’ He pondered as he swirled his tongue on the head.

‘Should you be doing this, Munehisa?’ Iwai thinks to himself. ‘He’s young, barely legal. He’s barely any older than Kaoru. This is-‘

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Ryuji’s warm, tight mouth wrapping around the first inch of his cock. ‘…This is too fucking good! Screw it, it’s been a little while since I’ve had anything like this. I ain’t gonna stop now. Besides, isn’t this kid the same age as Ren?’

‘This has gotta be the thickest I’ve ever had!’ The moans that tried to escape his filled mouth were muffled by the thick cock invading his throat. Ryuji grasped his hands onto Iwai’s thighs for support and he began thrusting himself forwards and backwards, allowing the dick to slide further in.

“I can feel how pretty that little throat of yours is.” He remarked. “Don’t think about stopping now.”

He said that like Ryuji even wanted to; He was too busy sucking to care. ‘I really need to visit here more often.’

He covered his face in the palm of his hands as he felt the young boy’s moist spit and drool slobber all over him. ‘This kid is really messy with his food…’ The dick was halfway in Ryuji’s mouth now, and Iwai craved the feeling of how wet, tight and warm Ryuji’s inner throat felt. His face was bright red with lust and passion. “That’s it, pretty boy.” He remarked. “Go as deep as you-“

He was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. A young boy walked inside and stood in front of the counter, completely unaware of what’s happening. Iwai uncovered his face, which was mellowing to a light pink.

“Yo. What are you doing here, Ren?”

His eyes widened. ‘Ren’s here? No way, this dude’s just gotta be messing with me…’ He continued to suck on Iwai’s member, trying his best to be as silent as possible.

“You haven’t seen my friend Ryuji here today, have you?” A familiar voice asked.

‘Holy crap, it IS Ren! …This is so hot! He has no idea! Ren has no idea I’m right here, sucking on this guy’s cock! Hell, he don’t even know I like men at all!’ Hearing Ren’s voice only made him even hornier, and the chance of getting caught in the act was exciting to him, so he decided to undo the top button of Iwai’s jeans, pulling them down slightly as well as the front of his underwear.

‘What the hell is this kid doing?’ Beginning to get hit with nerves, he asks Ren what Ryuji looks like.

He takes the cock out of his mouth and pulls it out from the fly of his underwear before also freeing his balls. ‘Jesus Christ, they look huge too!’ Ryuji teases Iwai again by licking and suckling on the pair of heavy, dangling balls in front of him. They were shaven and slightly prickly, but he enjoyed the rough feel, feeling it matched Iwai as a whole.

‘S-Shit! Not there! Not my balls!’ “Agh…!” Iwai struggles to hold back his groans. ‘His tongue is so wet…’

“Are you ok, Iwai?” A concerned Ren asks.

“Y-yeah, just a bit of stomach pain.” He lied, putting a hand on his stomach. ‘It feels too good…!’ “Nothing for a kid like you to worry about anyway. So, this Ryuji kid?”

“Oh yes, he’s got short, bleached blond hair. Can’t miss it. He should’ve came in to buy a model gun earlier, did he do so?”

Iwai smirks. “Oh, that’s his name, is it?” He says before putting one of his hands under the counter to ruffle Ryuji’s scruffy hair.

This just made his own bulge pulse and throb a crazy rhythm, and his breathing was at a crazy pace. He wanted to stop sucking on his balls in order to suck on the man’s fingers, but they arose from under the counter.

Yeah, he was here. In fact…” He points at the box for Hellfire, still sat out on the glass section of the counter. “…he bought one of those earlier.”

Ren sighed with relief. “Thank you, Iwai. He was supposed to meet me and our group of friends afterwards, but it’s been a bit of a while and he hasn’t been answering his phone. We’re all just a little worried, he doesn’t ever not show up when he’s needed.”

“Well… now you mention it, I think he said he had something important to do-“ At this phrase, Iwai subtly thrusted his hips forward, his thick cock brushing against Ryuji’s forehead as he was sucking on one of his balls.

Ryuji got the message and went back to deepthroating the cock. ‘I’ll just have to get back to you two juicy fuckers later!’

“-after he left. Something about going home and seeing his mother.”

“You had a conversation with him?” Ren was unable to hold back his smile.

“Yeah, he mentioned his mother wasn’t feeling too well. I gave him a discount ‘cuz I felt sorry for the guy.”

“Oh, I see… In that case, I guess my friends and I will just have to wait a bit longer for him.” He rubs the back of his head. “I’ll see you later then, Iwai.”

“I’ll let you know whenever I need any help.” Iwai winked at him, and in turn, Ren blushed.

“Please do. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to help lately, but hopefully I’ll be free soon.” He then said his goodbyes again before turning around and leaving the airsoft shop.


	6. Red And Sore

As the door closed, Iwai sighed with relief as he stood back, allowing his cock, which was wet and covered with Ryuji’s spit, to emerge from his poor, tired mouth. The blond boy fell to his hands and knees as he gasped for air. “Juh… Jesus Christ…” He stuttered his speech as he coughed. “I’ve never had it that big before… but damn, does it feel good!” He admitted as he crawled out from under the counter and put his hands on Iwai’s muscular thighs, licking on the warm shaft of iwai’s thick, stood up cock. “I don’t wanna stop.”

Iwai breathed heavily as he looked down at him and watched the young boy licking and slurping away. ‘Damn, I’ve never been with someone this passionate before… Not even Ren gets like this.’ “So, your name’s Ryuji, huh?”

“Does my name really matter to you right now, Iwai?”

“You’re a cocky little bastard aren’t ya? What the fuck kinda prank did you think you were pullin’?” He bellows. “Were you tryna get your ass caught when you unzipped my goddamn trousers?”

He stops licking to stand up, his hands returning to Iwai’s cock to stroke on his wet member as he looked at his face. “Nah, I just couldn’t help myself. I saw them bulging in front of me, and I wanted a taste. Can you blame me? They’re so fucking huge!”

“Don’t forget, YOU’RE paying ME back here. It’s my turn for some fun.” He forces Ryuji to turn around before unbuttoning his school trousers and aggressively pulling them down. The blond boy had his hands gripping the edge of the counter and started to get worried when he felt his neon green and pink underwear being pulled down too, leaving him naked from the waist down. “Dude, what if someone walked in again?!”

‘His ass cheeks…’ Iwai was enjoying the view in front of him. ‘He’s so plump and round…’ “Do you work out, Ryuji?”

“Y-Yeah. I used to run track at school, but I just go to a gym now. Do you work out too?”

“I can tell. Bet you do squats loads as well.” Iwai moved from behind Ryuji to his side and lifted up his turtleneck to show his impressive six-pack, his chest shaved with stubbly hair present. “Needed to be in shape for the work I used to get up to.”

‘Damn, he’s really fit!’

He moved back behind him, harshly slapping Ryuji’s right ass cheek with an open hand, watching it jiggle.

Ryuji flinched in both pain and pleasure, not being able to hold back his groans and moans. “I-Iwai, seriously, what if some- AGH!” His question was interrupted by the sensation of another slap on his ass cheeks. His hands clenched onto the table even harder. ‘Fuck, this hurts…’

“Then they’ll know to get the fuck out. You act like the possibility doesn’t turn you on too.” He smirks as he rubs Ryuji’s soft, delicate ass cheeks. “This is for you trying to tease me!” He exclaims, spanking Ryuji with every word.

Ryuji shouted loudly with every spank; It was painful, and he felt inferior in Iwai’s presence. The feeling of being powerless in this situation was incredibly sexy to Sakamoto, and his pre-cum leaked from the head of his rock-hard cock onto the floor with every smack. Unlike when he felt weak compared to his father or Kamoshida, Ryuji was a willing participant this time and was enjoying Iwai having total control over his body. He felt something freeing in this older man using his body and having every say in what was going to happen to him. “I’m sorry, sir…” He utters as he feels his cock twitch and knees wobble. Although the harsh slaps were painful, he found it enjoyable and sexually pleasurable.

‘It looks so cute when it jiggles.’ He rubbed his hand over the bright red, areas of his ass, which made Ryuji wince with how sore they were getting.

“It hurts…”

“You think that hurts? Wait until what I’m gonna do next.”


	7. Call Me Munehisa

The head of Iwai’s cock felt warm as it pressed against his hole, the cheeks being spread apart by Iwai’s hands. “To pay me back, I’m going in dry.”

Ryuji gulped. Even if this wasn’t the biggest dick he had taken before, he always made sure others used some form of lubricant before starting. “Damnit, fine…”

Iwai slapped his left ass cheek with his right hand and smirked. “Well, here goes.” His cock pushes and presses against Ryuji’s hole before managing to worm its way in, stretching the young boy out.

He clenched his hands onto the counter and his toes in his shoes. The teeth in his mouth gritted against each other as he tried to not shout. “Damn you, old man…!” He uttered as his cock throbbed. ‘Fuck! This shit hurts like hell!’

With every thrust, Iwai inched his dick deeper and deeper into Ryuji. “You know, for such a little man-slut, I thought you’d be way looser than this.” He admits. “Not that I mind though. Tight boys are just what I like! Guess you just needed a real man’s dick in your life, huh?”

He didn’t disagree. Despite the pain, his dick was reaching new spots no other dick at school had touched before, and it was insanely pleasurable. Every time his cock hit an untouched point deep in him, Ryuji couldn’t hold back his loud moans. His whole face was the brightest shade of red, drowning in heat. His whole body felt hot, and he felt like he was having the time of his life and was going to die at the same time. “A-Am I bleeding…?” He manages to ask in-between moans and groans.

Iwai looks down to check. “Nope. You’re taking this like a champ! Time to up the intensity then, eh?” He places his beefy hands on Ryuji’s shoulders and pulls, making Ryuji arch his back as he slams his cock in balls-deep.

Ryuji shouted as his insides were stretched to the maximum. It didn’t help that Iwai’s groin slamming into his red, sore ass cheeks hurt as well. He winced as Iwai let him return to leaning forwards over the counter. His legs were shaking like crazy, and his mind was racing. Keeping both eyes locked on the door, he tried to recollect his thoughts but was interrupted from doing so with every harsh thrust Iwai made, his mind lost in the sexual pleasure. “S-Shit…” He said whilst heavily breathing. “You’re gonna break me in two, old man!”

“Does it feel nice to have a real man stuff you to the fullest, boy? Now whenever you go back to your little friends, it’s never gonna be enough. I’ll always be what you need…”

“Ah! Fuck!” He moaned as Iwai kept pushing inwards and outwards, the man’s large and heavy balls slapping against his taint. “This feels so good!”

“Getting used to it now, eh?”

“Yeah!” He started to thrust his own body in rhythm with Iwai. “This is fucking great! More!”

Iwai smiled as he grabbed onto the boy’s soft hips and slammed harder. “Whatever you say.”

“Thanks-ngh!” His eyes rolled up and he watched the ceiling tiles sway back and forth, both sets of cheeks burning red.

“Well, guess you ain’t tight anymore. Give me apologies to your little friends at school, eh?” He chuckles darkly as he shoves his cock in as deep as he can.

Ryuji panted with an open, smiling mouth. “Don’t get cocky, old man. I’m still gonna take as many dicks as possible that come my way, so don’t think just because you’re the biggest I’ve had that that’s gonna stop me!”

His cute moans only turned Iwai on more. “I never planned on stopping you. A good boy’s gotta do what a good boy’s gotta do.”

“That’s me.” He giggles as sweat beads drop down his face and his back. “You’re really giving me a work-out here.” Iwai reached his new sweet spot. “Fuuuuck, you’re too good at this, Iwai.”

“Call me Munehisa, please.”

Still thrusting his own body forwards and backwards in time with Iwai, Ryuji replies. “Oh God, you’re so big! Don’t stop Munehisa!”

Hearing the young boy say his name was insanely sexy. “So, you want as much cock as possible, huh? How do you feel about entertaining me and some guys I used to work with sometime? They would appreciate a cute, sexy and passionate boy like you pleasuring them whenever we need to meet up.”

Ryuji was incredibly turned on at the offer. “The chance to have more fun with real men? You better let me know when that next meeting is!”

Iwai laughs loudly and ruffles the boys scruffy blond hair again. “Sounds like a plan then.”

Ryuji lets out several cute moans as his own cock tenses up, reading to leak cum. “Munehisa, I can’t last much longer…!”

“Agh! Fuck, I’m gonna cum too!”

“Give it to me, Munehisa! I need it!”

The older man huffed and panted as he strained his body. “I’m so close! Get ready, Ryuji!”

With one final thrust, Iwai finally released his heavy load, and Ryuji came himself at the sensation of Iwai’s thick cum shooting up deep inside of him. The both of them moaned as Iwai wrapped his muscular arms around Ryuji’s waist, going balls-deep one last time to spurt out the last of his seeds as deep as he could.

When he felt the long cock pulling out of him, he struggled to keep his legs up. “S-Shit… you really filled me!” He chuckled in-between taking deep breaths. “Kinda wanted to taste the cum in my mouth though…”

“What are ya, greedy? Breeding like that is good for you.” He replies, putting his cum-dripping cock, half-limp already, back into his underwear. He watched Ryuji, who was still leaning over the counter, and his hole, which was leaking the warm liquid onto the floor. “You have such a great ass, seeing it all nice, red and leaking my cum is beautiful.”

Ryuji cocked his head back and smiled at him. “Take a picture, Munehisa.”

The older man couldn’t hold back his smile, whipping his phone out and taking a picture of Ryuji from the back. “Could definitely use this later.”

“Why use that when you can use me whenever you want? Oh, and, uh, sorry for the mess.” Ryuji says whilst chuckling softly, realising a puddle of his own cum was on the floor also. He looks back at Iwai as he pulls his underwear and trousers back up from the sides. “I think you were right about me needing you again.”

He stares down at Ryuji’s ass cheeks and helps pull from the back. “Must be nice, having an ass so big you can’t get dressed properly.” He chuckles. “And is that so?” The older man smirked and winks at him. “I tell ya what…” He pulls his phone out his pocket and hands it over to Ryuji. “Put your number in, kid. I’m sure I can message you whenever I need some ‘help’ around the store.”

“You better text me the next time you need to release a load!” He smiles as he puts his phone number into his contacts. “And in my mouth next time!”

Iwai watches him. ‘He’s got a really cute face. Nice smile, too.’ “Well, I guess I can do that for you then.”

Handing the phone back, a question escapes his mouth. “Do you do stuff like this with Ren as well?”

“I already told you, I won’t share what my business with him is. That’s between us.” He pulls the zip of his trousers up and buttons them shut. “He hasn’t complained yet though.”

'So, he likes guys too, huh...' Biting his lip, he zips up and buttons his school trousers and slides over the counter, finding when he stood back up on the other side his legs were wobbly still. “Fuck, you really destroyed me!”

Handing him over the box with Hellfire inside, Iwai laughs. “Next time, you’ll take it easier and you’ll love it even more.”

“Even more? Better text me soon, old man!” He demands, looking back to beam a cute, toothy grin at Iwai before leaving.

“See ya soon then, cute boy Ryuji.” He shakes his head smiling as he sits back down in his chair, Ryuji walking out of the store.

“Damn…” He groans as he limps his walk, his underwear soaked in Iwai’s cum leaking out of him. ‘…How the fuck am I gonna sit down in the hideout?!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story all the way to the end! It means the world to me that I could entertain you.  
> If you want to, please comment about what you thought! Please try to be constructive if you have any suggestions about what could've been done better! If you read my Ren and Ryuji story, Too Hot to Handle, you'd know I wanted to make the next story much shorter in length, and I'm happy to have done so!  
> I'm currently writing two more gay Persona stories! One is Ren and Dr Maruki, and the other is a (gay) sexual story about Yusuke on a train! Make sure to follow me to know when they're ready!


End file.
